1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools, and more particularly to a tool designed for use in conjunction with fuel tank valves and incorporating a receptacle for receiving a specimen of the tank contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recognized safety precaution, the nature of the fuel in aircraft gas tanks must be checked before each flight to determine the presence of any contaminating agents as well as the octane rating. In the past, this inspection has been effected by, for example, the opening of the tank quick drain valve, by any suitable means in allowing a portion of the fuel to flow outwardly for reception within any convenient type of container, such as a pan or the like. A scrutiny of the withdrawn fuel by an experienced individual will readily indicate whether the fuel is clear or is contaminated, and, further, as to what the octane rating of such fuel might be since its coloration is indicative thereof. In addition to withdrawing a specimen of the fuel from each tank of the aircraft, it is desired that a sample be taken from the lowermost location in the gas system, so that such procedure requires considerable time as well as effort in the requisite removal of any portions of the coweling to obtain access to the valve and operation of the valve itself.
Also, the like testing of fuels in the tank of gasoline powered ground vehicles, for example, in the military field, tanks, jeeps, half-tracks, and the like, is a desirable practice for assuming optimum operation. In the past this was accomplished by the use of any convenient instrumentalities, with all the associated inconvenience and time-consumption.
These tasks were made more convenient by the design of more specialized fuel checker devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,349, issued to D. W. Kratz, entitled "Composite Tool and Receptacle", discloses a tool and receptacle for receiving specimens of aircraft gas tanks. The Kratz device utilizes an elongated body of circular cross-section with a closed lower end. The upper end edge is provided with a series of spaced apart, upwardly opening, generally U-shaped indentations or notches for engaging axially aligned actuating arms of a pet cock type quick drain valve. The elongated body is preferably formed of molded transparent plastic. The device has a screwdriver assembly integral to the bottom end of the elongated body which is handy during various operations typically involved with aircraft maintenance.
The Kratz device has been improved by other devices, the features of these devices being exemplified by a device disclosed in Sporty's Pilot Shop catalog, Oshkosh Issue, August thru November 1992, pg. 65. The Sporty's device is nearly identical to a device manufactured by ASA Company of Tacoma, Wash. The Sporty's/ASA device, like the Kratz device, utilizes a transparent elongated body of circular cross-section with a closed lower end and notches on the upper end for engaging a pet cock type valve. However, a plastic rod assembly is utilized for actuating a ball and spring type of drain valve.
The rod assembly includes a plurality of plastic, radially extending support leafs or extensions which extend from an intermediate portion of a plastic rod. The rod and support leafs are formed as a unitary integral assembly which is friction force fitted against the inner walls of the elongated body. The upper end of the rod extends beyond the open upper end of the elongated body to engage a ball and spring drain valve. The lower end of the rod remains unattached inside the elongated body. Although, to some degree, effective in its use with ball and spring type drain valves, the rod assembly of the Sporty's/ASA device is somewhat flimsy. The rod breaks off rather easily and the rod assembly is also vulnerable to being pushed down the elongated body during use due to the opposing force of the ball and spring valve.
As noted above, the Sporty's/ASA and the Kratz devices utilize a crenelated upper edge. In order to allow its use with varying sized pet cock drain valves, the Sporty's/ASA device utilizes different sized teeth, including small teeth. However, it has been found that the small teeth have been easily broken during use.
Another problem inherent with current fuel checking techniques involves inadvertant splashing of fuel. Typically, cups are used as splash guards. However, these cups cannot be stowed easily in the airplane.